


Of Wolves and Women

by SeattleLassie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeattleLassie/pseuds/SeattleLassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who grew up alone in the woods meets a wolf and they become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ For Holly

There once was a girl who spent her entire life living in the woods. She doesn't remember how she got there but to no avail she'd go fishing and hunting to feed herself. She grew wild plants and kept chickens for eggs. Her cabin was small, just one room but it always had a warm roaring fire. In the afternoon she takes her food to the river and watches the wild animals that came to drink. Most of them were used to her by now. She never took more than she needed and although she did hunt, it was only to survive.

Overtime a brown colored wolf would come to the other side of the river, they’d watch one another. The girl would eat her food and throw scraps across the small river to the wolf who ate them happily.

As it grew colder, the girl didn't venture out to the river as often. It was too cold and the fish were less popular. She would store quite a bit of food to help herself through winter but there was always plenty to do around the cabin. She first started noticing the wolf coming closer while carrying water back to the cabin. It wandered around her home but wasn't acting dangerously. The girl quickly let herself inside and stayed in for the rest of the evening.

The next day she headed out but carried her handmade bow and quiver. It was unlike predatory animals to come towards the cabin in such a way. Wolves were pack animals, she wasn't sure why this particular one always seemed to be alone.

As winter came, the ground covered in white snow and the girl could see the tracks of the wolf that moved around her area. She shook her head but continued about her daily tasks. During winter, one of the biggest tasks was fueling her fire. She took her ax, which was made of a pointed rock tied to a sturdy stick and head out. The girl always removed her winter jacket when cutting wood because if she soaked it in sweat, it would freeze in the bitter air.

She spotted the brown wolf easily as it sat under a tree nearby, keeping it’s distance away from her. The girl put her head down and continue chopping the wood. It hasn't hurt her yet, so why would it now?

She made several trips to the cabin with arms full of cut wood. She stack them neatly inside against the the wall that held the fire, keep them thawed. Frozen wood took so much longer to burn. She decided next time she was going to remember to take her pull sled, that way she could load it up and pull it back home. Enough of making so many trips with a handful of wood.

Winter lasted longer than usual. The girl found herself running out of food. She tried to ration herself, hoping that spring would start soon. She needed to go hunting but there weren't many animals out during the winter months. She plan on setting a few traps to try and catch something. The wolf followed her around as she set up small game traps. The girls secretly hoped the wolf would understand and stay away from them. She had started growing attached.

As a few days turned into a week, the girl had completely run out of food. She tried hunting, even fishing in the icy river. She looked for anything that could add nutrients to her body but she had started running out of options and was growing sluggish. She’d used all her energy and fell in the snow one afternoon. She tried crawling towards her cabin, it wasn't far.

She blacked out while trying, her energy spent beyond belief. Her body trying its best to keep warm and sustain breaths. It took a long time before she woke again. She felt warm. It was strange. She was warmer than she could ever remember. If felt as if someone had been laying next to her moments before. She stretched and could smell what she thought was meat. In her confusion she tried to get up quickly but felt dizzy, sitting back down onto her bed again.

As she opened her eyes she could see the sun starting to rise. The last thing she could remember was a blanket of snow surrounding her face outside. She looked to the fire and sure enough there was something small sitting there on the spit, cooking slowly. Her stomach growled loudly and she gingerly made her way towards the fire. She picked up her knife and cut herself a small piece. The girl ate and groaned loudly at how delicious it was while looking towards the door. There were footprints all over the ground of her cabin so she must have forgotten how she'd cooked meat and gotten back home.

That day the girl spent her time resting and eating to build up her strength. It wasn't until she'd run out of water that she had to go outside. She took her large pail and made her way slowly down to the frigid river, filling up her bucket and heading back. To her surprise, there was a small deer laying next to her door. Beside the deer was the wolf. The wolf's green eyes looked at the girl and nodded before trotting away.

The girl thought about those green eyes while she skinned the animal and cut the pieces to be cooked and saved. She never wasted any of an animal, thanking it for giving its life for her. She smiled softly to herself, wondering what the wolf was doing and why was helping her.

Before long, the wolf came often and was close to the cabin. The wolf brought the girl food when she could not find her own and would always leave before the sun set. The girl started to miss the wolf, even when it had only been gone for a short while.

As spring started to finally arrive they would go out in a pair, searching for food. They would play foolishly in the open areas, running and laughing. The wolf would laugh in a series of yipping noises in the girl loved it. It was now what the girl called the rainy season. Sometimes they would find themselves huddled under a tree for a period of time, not wanting to get soaked on the trek back to the cabin. When the wind blew and the rain poured, the girl could feel the warmth radiating off the wolf and the fur would curl around her.

It was nearing the end of spring and her companion joined her nearly daily. She would talk to the wolf as if it could understand. Normally the wolf acted like it could. The girl was growing use to having a friend, which was a completely foreign concept to her. She’d play her fingers in the soft, brown fur and they would tease one another in their own ways. The girl would even feed the wolf pieces of cooked meat and water from her cups. It was an interesting relationship but comforting in a sense.

One morning the girl had gotten up, started the daily chores. She’d even gone down to the river and pulled a few fish. The wolf hadn’t been around and as the sun reached midday, the girl started to wonder. The day dragged on slowly as she kept her eyes out for her brown furred friend but night surely came, and the wolf never arrived.

The next day she sat out with her pack and bow to search for her friend. She spent hours looking but found nothing. Upon returning she decided the next day she would look in the other direction.

After she spent half of the following day looking, she started to see skuff tracks, she picked up her pace, drops of blood marking a few rocks along the way. She grew more and more worried as she followed the trail. It didn't take too much longer to find the brown fur covered in red, tucked under a bolder, hiding. She got closer and could hear a soft growling, snarling. She took steps towards the rock. She was slow but talk quietly at the sound, confident it was her friend. At the soft sound of the girl speaking there was a quiet whine and a wolf nose poked out in her direction. The green eyes were filled with pain. She beckoned the wolf out softly, trying to get it to come out but there was a shake of the wolf head in response.

The girl continued encouraging the wolf out but it could hardly move. She told the wolf to stay put and ran back to her cabin. It took longer than she wanted it to but she decided the sled was going to have to do. She drug it back, again cursing the distance. By the time she had gotten back, the sun was growing low in the sky. She hurriedly tried to convince the wolf into the sled but again it refused. So in her stubborn state the girl said she wasn’t leaving and would stay the night if the wolf would not come back with her.

With obvious reluctance the wolf tried to leave the small opening under the rock. The girl had to help drag it out and place it into the sled. She apologized for the jostling the trip would most certainly cause. The wolf just stared back at her with green eyes, looking slightly frightened.

As the girl huffed and puffed, she dragged the blood covered animal back to her cabin. The sun was growing lower and lower, the light fading. She finally reached her home and carried the wolf inside. Laying it upon her bed she moved quickly, finding rags and warming some water to start cleaning the fur and wounds. She talked to the green eyed creature, speculation what might have happened. Telling the wolf that she’d been worried. Even making jokes about how she should probably see the other guy, who was most likely worse off. 

Once she had finished cleaning up the wounds to her satisfaction, the girl took a fur blanket and lay on the floor but the wolf got antsy. It tried to move off the bed as if to tell the girl to get in the bed instead. It was strange how it was so keen to the girl's feelings or well being. In lieu of the situation, the girl stood and curled up in the bed with her furry friend, falling asleep quickly against the warmth.

As the darkness of night covered the land, dreams consumed the girl. She was running, screaming, she woke with a start, sitting up and clinging to the furs in her bed. She looked around the dim room, the fire was low and barely lit the room in a soft glow. The girl gasped as the form of a person neared her bed. She struggled against her covers, with her back to the wall. She cried out, asking who the person was. The door had been locked. How could anyone be inside?

The person knelt slowly at the edge of the bed and finally in the glow, green eyes met the girls. The same green eyes. She knew those eyes.

She frantically searched the room for her wolf friend. Her eyes landing back on the ones staring at her. The girl asked how this could be and who she was. There was no answer. She pushed out of the bed and stood, looking at the form of a woman. She furrowed her brow and found an extra shirt quickly for the naked, green eyed, tan and muscled woman. While the girl tried to figure out what was happening, the wolf woman stayed away from her. It was obvious that the woman was in a lot of pain. The girl ushered her back into bed but kept her distance, sitting on the floor by the fire and watching the woman in her bed.

It took the the wolf three days to heal under the girl's careful care. They didn’t talk at all. At night the wolf turned into a woman and the girl would sleep by the fire. Their friendship was strained by this new found secret. They didn’t know how to go about being around one another anymore. The girl wondered if the wolf really had been able to understand her. She wondered why the wolf helped her and stayed close by.

As the wolf got better, she’d run off and be gone for long periods of time. During the day, she’d come and go, watching the girl. It was an interesting form of protection but the girl wasn’t uneasy about it being a wolf anymore. She was uneasy because it was also another person.

As summer came, the girl spent longer nights outside. It was warm and she’d build a fire just outside the cabin. She enjoyed watching the stars and thinking about the universe. Maybe it was supposed to be strange, being alone all the time, but it’s all she’d ever known. When she heard the crack of a twig she jumped up with her bow, an arrow notched at the ready. She aimed in the direction of the noise and it was then that the woman came walking towards the fire. She stared at the girl, asking for permission with her forest colored eyes. The girl let her hands fall down slowly, the wolf in human form walking closer and sitting on a nearby log. The girl watched the tan skinned woman closely, who now had on some rough garments.

The woman played with her fingers softly and looked at the fire, “you think you don’t know me” she said gently before looking up at the girl across the fire, “but you do..”

The girl shook her head no in response, not trusting her voice right away. Her legs were bouncing anxiously. She’d spent many seasons growing used to the brown fluff that accompanied her everywhere. She’d started to feel safe and grown comfortable. It was strange and bizarre to be looking at the same set of eyes but a different form. “I only know one side of you” she finally said through the silence of the air. “I don’t know this person I’m looking at, not at all.” She felt her voice betray her as it wavered.

The woman smiled softly beside herself, green eyes remaining attached upon the girls. “You do know me. Though my form is different, I’m still the same.” She raised her eyes to the sky, looking at the stars for a moment before looking back at the girl again. “I still favor the trout you fish because I’m a poor fisherman. I still enjoy the soft scratches on my back, as you well know.” She whispered softly, a gentle flush showing on the younger girl's skin. “I still hunt, I still bring you food if you need help.” The woman smiled again and tossed a small bag at the girl, “or even when you don’t need help.” The younger girl had caught the bag and opened it to find her favorite berries inside. “You don’t recognize the form, but I’m still me.” The green eyed woman let her voice carry softly through the flames while the other girl’s legs started to stop trembling.

The woman could tell that though she’d made some sort of impact, perhaps pushing wasn’t the best thing to do. She did as she normally would and slowly got up, walking away. Before she could get too far the girl cried out, “What do I call you?” Which was a question that had been weighing on the younger girl's mind since she’d first seen the other woman.

“Lexa.” The tan woman responded. “You can call me Lexa” her voice was soft, calm and collected. Finally she made her feet move again and disappeared from the warm light of the fire into the woods.

The girl pondered this and played the name around in her mind. It seemed fitting. She hummed softly to herself while she finished the small pouch of berries and headed in for the night. This continued, by day the wolf would come and by night, the woman would move to the fire. They’d talked quietly about little things. The girl never spoke the woman’s name but it came to her mind often.

A few nights later, the girl asked a question that she’d never thought she’d ask. Vanity was the furthest things from her mind. “What color are my eyes?” The girl asked gently. She was too shy to look up into the green ones she knew were staring at her. Without a moment of hesitation the wolf in human form responded. “Blue.” She said firmly, taking a deep breath before continuing. She didn’t want the girl to interrupt the depth of the answer, wanting to provide more than a singular word. “Your eyes are blue like the sky. Blue like the river in early spring, after the snow melts and makes it shimmer. They’re bright and sparkle like the stars at night.” The girl finally looked up into those green eyes, seeing how soft they were when looking into her own.

The days passed and soon they would be sitting next to one another at night. They’d talk with their hands and their laughs would grow loud, echoing in the hills on occasion. When the nights were warm enough, they wouldn’t even start a fire. The two would lay on furs outside the cabin and watch the stars. The woman with the green eyes would point out starts by name and force the younger girl to make wishes upon shooting stars. It made the young girl curious where she’d learned these things.

“I want to ask you something.” The blue eyed girl said again, quietly against the warm air surrounding them. She leaned up from her back onto her elbow and looked at the other woman. 

The green eyes flicked to meet hers, a smile tugging on her lips, “Sure, but I want to ask you one first.” The playful tone drifting up to meet the girl. The pale skin of the younger girl shown brightly in the light of the moon. She bit her lip while contemplating letting her companion ask her a question first. Finally, she nodded lightly and waited patiently for the question.

“What is your name?” the wolf woman asked. The words rang out softly and the blue eyed girl scrunched up her face. She leaned back and then moved away from the other woman, slowly standing and heading inside. The wolf watched her go, wondering if she’d done something wrong. There had been no intention to hurt the girl with a question that the girl had once asked on her own. Sighing softly she got up, she had heard the door latch behind the other girl in the cabin. Perhaps it was time to go, the older woman nodded softly to herself and headed back into the forest.

Before she’d gotten out of hearing range she heard her name, soft from a distance, vulnerable. She spun on her heels and darted back to the cabin, seeing the girl standing in the doorway.

“Where did you go?” The younger girl asked quietly, her fingers shaking as she tried to clutch something small in her hands.

“I thought you’d gone for the night” the wolf responded just as softly, walking slowly closer to the girl before her.

“I had to fetch something..” she said gently as she held out a small and faded piece of fur. The tan woman took it tenderly, inspecting it and turning it over in her hands. It was almost like a child’s blanket she thought to herself and then noticed some stitching in the fabric. “I can’t read” the younger girl whispered, “but it’s the only word I’ve ever seen, on a blanket I was very close to, growing up here alone, I can only assume -” her voice trembled, looking up towards the eyes of the other woman. It was dark but she could make out the features perfectly. The full lips, the sharp jawline, even the soft pull upwards of her eyebrows as the wolf realized what the girl meant.

The older woman smiled delicately and met the blue eyes with her green ones. She tried to speak, twice, before taking a soft, full breath. “Clarke” She spoke, with a gentle click of the ‘k’. “Your name is Clarke.” She smiled again ever so lightly at the younger girl as tears built up in the blue eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Holly

Before Clarke’s tears could fall, she bid goodbye to her wolfkind friend. She had too many questions and no answers. She snuffed out the candle inside her cabin and lay in her bed with her thoughts swirling. Dawn quickly arrived and though Clarke hadn’t slept, she was excited to see the brunette again.

Autumn was moving in quickly. Clarke noticed the changing colors of the trees and sighed loudly while shutting the door behind her. She heard movement close by and looked over to see the wolf laying next to the wall of the cabin. The ears and tail flicking softly at the movement of the girl exiting her home. The blonde smiled softly at her friend, moving and reaching down to scratch softly behind Lexa’s ears. The brunettes eyes closing slightly as a warm feeling passed through her fur covered body

“Fall is quickly on its way.” Clarke whispered, feeling tired by the idea of it. “I need to start collecting food and preparing the cabin for winter.” The blonde straightened her back and looked around slowly. “I don’t have a desire to get started.” She chuckled lightly while trying to push back all the questions she had for Lexa. The wolf form wouldn’t be able to answer her well anyways.

Clarke spent most of her day collecting the items she would need to prepare candles for winter, taking special care to pick out the right material to make the wicks. In the back of her mind she was constantly thinking of the wolf. She’d see Lexa on occasion, padding by her before moving along. It was almost as if the wolf was checking on her progress. She hefted the basket of goods on her hip as she continued through the forest and along the river. 

This was just one thing on the heavy list of duties to prepare for winter but Clarke loved picking the flowers to suit the scent of her candles and soap. She’d linger, smelling the different ones and selecting the favorites. There wasn’t an overt amount of surprise when she picked extra of some that smelled a bit like Lexa. Clarke smiled to herself as she lugged her basket back towards her cabin. She’d never learned to read but there were lots of books that were in her cabin as she grew up. They had pictures on how to do the things she’d need to do to survive. Additionally, a lot of the items she would need were already there in her cabin.

As the blue eyed girl’s cabin came into sight she could see a furry creature moving about the firepit. The wolf looked up and watched with its green eyes as the woman approached, dancing around happily. There on the ground were a few rabbits and two small deer. Clarke nearly dropped her basket when she saw the animals, her feet slowing to a stop. Lexa moved close and yipped happily, biting at the front of Clarke’s shirt and pulling her towards the fire.

“Lexa! You didn’t have to do this! I can hunt!” Clarke exclaimed while setting the basket down on the ground. The girl moved towards the animals and she smiled softly. “I can smoke most of this meat and it’ll last longer that way. I guess I better get to cleaning these.” She picked her basket back up and took it inside the cabin, returning with her knives and setting to work. Lexa moved near and lay down, watching the expert way Clarke worked.

Winter held off for a while which was nice. It made it easier for the two to gather supplies. They had yet to approach much personal content through the last few months but Lexa continued to help and stay around. However, since the sun had started setting sooner, she’d often head out sooner as well. Lexa didn’t approach in human form very often, but when the nights were growing especially cold she would knock at the cabin door to be sure Clarke didn’t need anything.

Lexa let her knuckles tap against the wood before backing up slightly. Her breath making little puffs of white in the cold air. She tugged her jacket made of animal hide closer against her body. It took merely moments for the door to open slightly and blue eyes peeked out. 

“Hey” Clarke said quietly, confident it had been Lexa before opening the door.

“Hello Clarke” Lexa responded. Trying not to let the corners of her lips tilt up in a soft smile. “I came to check on you. Do you need anything?”

Clarke tilts her head to the side and watches Lexa’s eyes. “Are you cold?”

“Oh no, I’ve been in much worse than this.” The wolf woman responds.

Clarke reaches her hand out slowly, grasping the other woman’s coat and pulls her gently through the door. “You should stay here, the fire is warm.”

Lexa hesitates as her feet move slowly across the doorway. “I promise I’m warm where I stay. You don’t need to do this.” She argues lightly, internalizing her desire to stay.

“I don’t need to. I want to.” Clarke’s blue eyes shimmer in the firelight as Lexa watches her. “You helped provide at least half of the necessities for winter in my cabin. You deserve a place to stay.” Her pale hand reaches up to brush Lexa’s wild brown hair back from her face.

Lexa’s eyes burned into Clarke’s before she takes a half step back, away from the blonde’s hand. “I will agree to this but I’m sleeping on the floor in a pile of furs because that’s what I like.” Her words are pointed as she shrugs out of her coat and sets it on the small desk. Reaching to where she know’s the extra furs are and pulling them before the fire. She turned to smile at Clarke and quips a soft thank you before curling up.

Clarke watches the other woman intently. Feeling something stir in her belly as the tan of Lexa’s shoulders come into view. She steps back slowly and climbs into her bed, wanting to give the brunette as much space as she could. She had recognized the hesitation and didn’t want to push the wolf too far. Both women fell asleep quickly that night, the warmth in the cabin keeping the chill of winter at bay.

Clarke awoke after the sun had risen and the room had grown a little chilly. She rubbed her eyes, groggily looking for the wolf that she expected to see curled up on her floor. She didn’t see Lexa anywhere and started to wonder if it had all been a dream. As she stood from bed she looked around the small room and there upon her desk was a coat. Clarke moved in that direction and picked it up. It was Lexa’s size. The blue eyed girl brought the fabric to her nose and breathed slowly. It even spelled like the brunette and this confirmed to Clarke that it hadn’t been a dream.

Clarke took the coat and hung it up next to the door, grabbing her own and sliding it onto her shoulders. She had to push gently at the door, some snow had accumulated against it. She looked around the field on white before looking down. It had snowed some overnight but there were soft valleys in the snow leading away from her home. She frowned at the thought of Lexa leaving in the middle of the night without her coat, her eyes scanning the trees for a brown lump of fur or green eyes. She stayed that way until she shivered and decided to go back inside to start a fire and warm some lunch, knowing she’ll need the energy to dig the small amount of snow from her doorway. 

Two days passed before Clarke spotted Lexa again. The snow had grown up to Clarke’s knees by then and was making it increasingly difficult for her to maneuver. She had set today as the day she would dig out a trail to the river. Although the river had started to freeze around the edges, Clarke had spent all of the winters that she could remember, digging a trail to the river for water. She would take a pointed spear with her and chisel the ice away enough for her to fill her bucket. On the rare occasion she’d run out of food before winter was over, she was fairly successful at ice fishing.

Leaning on her handmade shovel, created with wood and sturdy twin, she scanned the snow again. She often missed the company of the wolf and worried about her when she was gone for long periods of time. To her surprise she spotted a large brown animal hopping through the snow in her direction. A smile tugged at the brunettes lips as the creature got closer, turning into a grin when the wolf was only a few jumps away. Clarke had expected Lexa to stop but before she could ready herself, the wolf jumped at her and they went tumbling into the snow. The wolf was panting heavily as Clarke spluttered.

“Oh my god! Lexa!” She cried out, trying to stand but the wolf jump kept jumping on her and pushing her back into the snow.

Clarke grabbed tightly onto her shovel while she stood, holding it out between her and the brown wolf. Lexa yipped at her and jumped from side to side playfully, her tail moving quickly behind her.

“Don’t you dare.” Clarke threatened, trying to hide the smile that was starting to form on her lips. She was incredibly infatuated with the wolf. “Can’t you see I’m very busy?”

Lexa visibly calmed down at the tone of Clarke’s voice, sitting in the snow and letting her ears flick back. Her tailed still moved slowly, cautiously watching Clarke moved back towards the path that she was digging. Lexa padded slowly towards Clarke and watched her start shovelling more snow, tail starting to sway faster. The wolf began growing antsy and sprung from its hind legs towards Clarke, knocking her over again.

“Leexxaaaaa” Clarke whined loudly as she landed with her back deep in the snow, looking up into the green eyes of the furry creature. The blonde felt the weight of paws against her chest, the snout of the wolf nearly against hers. The wolf yipped at nipped at Clarke’s nose before pouncing away, tail wagging happily as she sauntered back into the woods. “I’ll get you back for this!” Clarke yelled after the green eyed brunette.

As the blonde dug the trail, gathered water and watched the sun start to set she also started plotting her revenge. Once the sun had set fully, Clarke had decided upon what she would do and as expected she heard a knock at her door.

Lexa had patrolled the house a few times that night before heading to the door. Clarke didn’t know about this but Lexa always had her guard up. It was peculiar this evening in particular because she’d seen Clarke open her door briefly every once in awhile. Shrugging to herself knocked lightly against the wood. As the door swung wide, Lexa’s mouth had opened to speak and before words had left her lips, her face was covered in something wet and cold. The woman squeaked loudly and jumped back with surprised. As she lifted her hands to wipe her face she could hear Clarke’s laugh reverberating through the cabin. Lexa could feel the tips of her ears burning with embarrassment as her eyes lifted to meet Clarke’s. The blue eyes sparkling as the girl stepped backwards, further into the cabin. 

“Now Clarke” Lexa said slowly, closing the door to the cabin as she stepped further into the room. “It is one thing to jump at someone who is watching you and another entirely to take them off guard.” Her voice sinking a little lower as she moved closer to the pale blonde.

“Lexa..” Clarke responded quietly, her feet walking her backwards while watching the other woman. Fingers trembling softly at the look in the green eyes burning into hers. “I merely wanted to return having snow in my face.” 

The brunette continued to to move forward until Clarke’s back was pressed into one of the walls, the tan hand moving to rest on Clarke’s hip, leaning close until her lips brush Clarke’s ear. “You believe that splashing snow into someone's face is revenge?” Lexa whispered slowly, leaning back to watch Clarke’s response.

Clarke was surprised at the look in Lexa’s eyes. They looked different than they ever had before. They look fierce and hungry. She trembled under the pressure of Lexa’s hand pushing her into the wall and a fire stirred within her. The blondes eyes though, they flashed slightly with fear and this caused a change in Lexa. The response was almost immediate as Lexa pulled back. 

“I’m sorry, Clarke” Lexa whispered quietly between them. Her hand falling away as she watched Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke immediately softens at the words, reaching out to touch Lexa’s face. A pale hand caressing a cheek before moving back into brunette hair, pulling the wolf woman into her gently. “Will you stay tonight?” Clarke asks her, putting a little emphasis into 'stay'.

Lexa responds with a slight nod, keeping her eyes on Clarke’s. Lexa was feeling as though there was no other moment in the world besides this one.

Clarke trailed her fingertips down Lexa’s arm to find her hand, leading her slowly towards the bed covered in furs. Clarke crawled in slowly, not wanting to let go of Lexa’s hand but having to. Lexa was a little slower to crawl in, moving the furs around slowly. Clarke guided her, position them so they were curled up. Lexa’s arm protectively draped over Clarke’s stomach. Their breathing slowed as they closed their eyes, Clarke’s fingers intertwining with Lexa’s.


End file.
